Hana: The tale of one
by sparklesama
Summary: being kidnapped by the red cloud organization. being subjected to an implant? the kind that posses your inside and force you to kill. sakura gots a demon! good i promise
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello my readers. New story, hopefully epic, so please read and enjoy!

DISCLAIMOR: DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"damn" she cursed to herself in the still of night.

Locks flowing in the liquid, translucent moonlight. Her skin dripping with is shine. Wind rushing past her, cutting away at her already bitter skin. Her figure already numb and feet still carrying her as fast as they could, she never really cared about the rest. As long as she could get away, far, far away that was all she needed. Ankles and calves were covered in sweat and cuts, dirt having already gotten inside had helped to releave the stinging. All she had was her ninjato, knapsack, and the tools and clothes she had on her, the rest was forgotten. With each step she took her bag would smack her back and her feet would feel a sharp, course sting go through them. It had been days now, running, hiding, _trying so hard _to forget. Forget what they had done to her, what will happen now that _it's a part of her. _SNAP. The branch had broken right under her step. Tumbling down, she landed on the cold earth and hugged her knees. Too tired to cry, and to sad to get up she remained there until her thoughts had put her to sleep.

_(sakura's dream)_

Cold metal had made contact with her warm, comforting skin. It slowly rubbed and that was all it took to make enough friction to create an inscion. Incapasitated and helpless she lay strapped down to an iron table. There they stood, and operated. The "implants" would surly make her stronger, more so then even the infamous uzumaki child or killer bee. They had waited forever, those who adorn the red cloud. All for a perfect host of the _hana. _Stealy blue eves and laughter, thats what she could hear the most, it echoed throughout the room and rang in her ears. She could feel all of it, every cut, every stream of hot blood that ran down her hips. How it gathered at her thighs and made a pool.

"Is she ready yet? Will she be _perfect _soon?" a simple monotone voice had spoken.

"Hrm. She will be, soon if this idiot will stop laughing. She really is the right one for this. So supple, small, simply ideal…" brimmed with lust and jealously another voice had replied.

"I get the hint then, hn. Ii guess I'll go and see her when your done, hn. Just be sure she's ready to _paly."_

The voices, how she remembered their voices the most, how they rang through her ears and made her heart jerk. They tore at her insides and made her stomach flop, turned her legs to jelly, made her spine freeze up. They did so much by doing so little… worst of all, they would never _know…_

_(end of dream sequence)_

_Saku…ra…..sakur.._

The wind was whispering to her now. It chilled her nose and cold sweat covered her body. 'Hana… so that's what its called…' recalling the dream, that vivid, haunting dream. A shiver ran up her spine as the cool air had her realizing that she lay on the ground. A blanket off warmth suddenly washed over her as she had gotten up, brushing it off as 'just the sun' she walked deeper into the cluster of trees.

_Saku…ra…..sakur.._

"Hello?" she whispered out into the morning air.

_Where are you off to Sakura? Where are you going?_

What was once thought as the wind seemed to know her name. it called and questioned her, not something the wind usually does.

"Home." She retorted in the most obvios of ways.

_What home? You think they'll want you back? After what you have become? They will be too scared Sakura. Tsk tsk tsk, you should no better than that._

It was mocking her now. Acting all superior and all knowing it was taunting her. If only she could find it, this voice, this unknown perpetrator of these acts of intimidation. How it could read her so well.

"Shut up." She gruffed out.

_Hmmm… make me Haruno… just try and make me… hahahaha._

Its laugh bellowed in her thoughts and chased her down to her very last anxiety. Before she knew it Sakura's eyes turned such a deep jade that they were almost black. Pink rings grew around her pupils only intensifying the affect. Her skin turned a ghostly white while her long rosette locks had tuned to silver silken strands. She was filled with such heat that it bore away at her soul and caused to rampage amoung the trees. Tearing them down, bark- down, trunks-down, all of, anything in her way went down. The more she broke apart the stronger she felt. Her skin had grown light coral splotches, almost resembling flower petals. Her charkra was glowing an intense opal hue. She kept at this the breaking, the smashing of her surroundings until she collapsed.

"Nnnnnugh!" she screamed out and was tearing at her own arms. Laying in fetal position she kept knowing at her bottom lip and rolling. Scratching and kicking at nothingness on the ground screaming in pain, as a long silver tail and claws grew from her form. Finally bitting too harshly down at her bottom lip that she gnawed a whole in herself, and drank the hot blood that came pouring out. It slipped down her throught and heated up her insides, where it sat in her stomach and churned it, making her crave more, wanting more, all she needed was this the sight of blood.

_That's a good girl… hahahaha_

That voice kept repeating, deepening with every silible escaping its mouth. Her vision blured, and she blacked out while running.

----------------------------------------------------------(Just a mile away)------------

-crack-

"Senpai! Did you hear that?" a meek voice managed to say behind its mask.

"You fool, you just stepped on a twig that's all, and keep your eyes peeled, she couldn't have gotten far, at least not with that gash in her, she left before we could even stich her up, hn." He smiled. Long flowing lemon locks spread across his face as he looked back at his partner with his stealy blue stare.

-crack, snap, scrape-

"Senpai… Tobi is really sure that wasn't Tobi" he shakily said.

"Shhhh." The man said while covering Tobi's mouth with his hand.

Pulling the hand off of his mouth he quickly shouted "SENPAI WHAT IS THAT?" and the blood quickly covered the ground. It gushed and seeped into the earth and created red mud. It filled the air with its stench, made the crows caw, and blinded a young kunouchi to kill.

A/N: so yes my readers that was a short chapter, but I am not sure where I am going with this. And you know there have been just so very, very many different sakura jinchuriki fanfics I know im not original. But if you guys like it then I guess I will make this interesting so please read and review if you can!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey my wonderous readers! Glad a lot of you liked chapter 1, sorry I am a little late on updating but here is chapter 2! Please enjoy.

DISCLAIMOR: do not own naruto.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Cloak **_

-drip-

"I'm sorry.."

-drip, drip-

"I'm so very sorry"

-drip, drip, drip-

"Arhhhhhg! I'm… s-sorry, please –hic- for-forgive me…"

She sobbed out to the world, as hazy as it was it was still clear enough for her to see her mistakes. The body lay on the ground, mask crushed, cloak tathered, and meat hung from surrounding trees. Her hands drenched in this liquid, her nose tingling with its stench. She cried and sobbed into her palms, mixing blood and tears, cleansing herself of her _imperfections. _'what was I doing? What have I become?' she thought to herself mortaly horrified.

_Your perfect now my dear, simply perfect._

That voice again. That influencing, horribly, addictive voice. It drifted through her ears lingered in the air and filled her heart with grief.

"what have I done?" pale ebony hands shook from under her, as her knees buckled and she limbed down to the red earth.

_What have you done? My dear you're a kunoichi. At one time or another you would need to kill, better it now then later._

For this one instant it was right, she was a ninja, she had chosen this path long ago and it was too late to turn back now, even if she wanted to. Though this was in mind she couldn't help but think about _that boys family. _His parents, their grief, their pain, and she caused all of it. Would they miss him? Would hey care? Would they even know? Looking over his body her body froze and her back stiffened. '_that cloak' _it came rushing back to her.

(flashback)

A young man stumbled across the mountain path. As eh tried to regain his balance he tripped over himself again, he load of wood falling to the ground.

She couldn't help but feel needed and so she offered her assistance.

"Thank you very much I would love your help." He blinked in disbaleif as she pulled him up.

"No problem, we don't want you getting hurt now right?" she smiled and mused to herself 'wow he's only a little older then me and struggling with this?'

"You don't need to strain yourself miss, I can carry most of this." The young man replied while Sakura's slender figure was gathering up the wood.

"Oh, don't worry I'm not" she winked and gathered it all up.

Though he seemed innocent enough something didn't feel right. He was a little taller then her, maybe a year older then her and yet she had never seen him before. His hair was black and short, a patch covered his right eye and he had a muscular build. _'too young to be an anbu, and too old for us to have not met before.'_

He noticed her glances at him.

"do you want to say something miss or our you going to admire my body from afar?" he smiled honestly at her.

"Eh? Oh sorry, its just-" she blushed "I haven't seen you here at the village before and you can't be much older than I" she awaited his response but none came he simply walked past her and up the mountain slope.

"I'm sorry." The young man turned around to face the apologizing haruno.

"For what?"

"That was impulsive, you don't have to tell me anything" she bowed and hurried to catch up to him. Her feet trying to grasp onto the stones on the path.

"No need, I'll tell you the whole story when we get to my wagon at the top of the mountain, we can take a break and chat there Sakura." He smiled.

"O-kay…" she paused. _'he isn't carrying anything… so he can't be tired… I'm fine walking and talking I'm sure he is fine too… why is he trying to get me to go up with him? A trap… no, no that's me being paranoid.' _She brushed it off and walked along side him up the bending and tangled road. Created over years of villagers walking up each year to harvest the summer crops, this had become an old and rustic road. Stones everywhere and small weeds growing about.

When they reached the top of the mountain she asked where to place the wood.

"Um, I am sorry to bother you after all you have done but would you please place the wood in my wagon for me?" he looked at her almost expectingly.

"Sure. Oh and I was meaning to ask you"

"hmm?"

"When did I meet you before? I didn't introduce myself but you still knew my name."

Bending down to place the wood in, and she felt a sudden thrust of an object into the base of her spine. _'A drug injection… I knew it'_ was all she though before she fell to the ground her body limp.

"We never met before you fool."

When she woke up she was being carried off to a wooden shack. Her vision was blurred and her limbs were all numb. Unable to protest to what was happening to her, she watched as she was dumped onto an iroin table. Leather straps and bindings keeping her in place, her toes feeling the little pricks and stings of awakening from numbness. She franticly glanced around the room, it was darkly lit and small wholes that were in the wood allowed small ribbons of light to come it. They reached out in the shack and illuminated the small fragments of dusk and lint that danced in the air as they fell. Then a form stood in front of her, that same young man now wearing a black cloak with red clouds. _'The Akatsuki' _she thought to herself rather calmly. He smiled sadistically at her, his left eye glowing red. Slowly and pulled down an orange mask, its spiral pattern met up around the eye whole and made it the focal point of his figure.

"Well Sakura, we never did have that little chat did we?"

(End flashback)

A/N: so that was chapter 2! I know not as suspenseful as chapter 1 but hey I am just kinda typing this out free-stlye and I see where this story takes me, its not planned out. So for that I think its pretty good so far. I know I really should be working on "the wandering blossom" but I need more inspiration, so I started this series and 26 ways to live and die. They are kinda giving me a few ideas but oh well it'll come later I guess. So if anyone could give me some feedback about what they liked or did not like about this chapter would be great! That way I can make it better for you! So yeah please keep reading and hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **hello readers, here is chapter 3 sorry for the sorta long update time I am studying for finals.

**DISCLAIMOR: DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 3**

**Missing?**

Clumps of dirt and tangles were dangling down from her head. Sweat had collected on the back of her neck making her shiver when the breeze came down. Feeling a ball of anger and pain build in her stomach made her sick, it was spinning and growing deep inside her. The rest of her frame was numb, it had lost the realization of this having been the man, the one who did this to her. What where the odds? She gone on a rampage and who did she kill? The one man who made her what she was, a mess. her eyes, the window to her sole were empty like the thoughts in her mind. Slowly they filled, a small spark was made, a bit of realization then she snapped.

"Ha. The fool, the fool the fool the fool THE FOOL! I killed you, you bastard, you dirty fool. I hate you I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU, YOU FOOL!" she looked about him, he face twisting to a smile, her teeth stinging with the cold air. Her skin tingling with fear and shock. 'I killed him I killed him' she shook her head, tears were falling and her throat was burning. Her heart was feeling little jerks of guilt, her body echoed with this deep feeling of remorse, her form shook and her fingers twitched. As she held her hands to her face they quivered, she felt the warmth of the red earth on her knees, they stuck and itched with the feeling of dry blood. Taking quick and shallow breath she was able to calm herself. 'his partner, there were _two _of them, where did the other go?' she felt the air grow stiff, every movement felt like it was cutting through the hostility, he was somewhere but wouldn't show himself. He was waiting, either for Sakura to leave or to make the first move. –grip- she tugged at the ends of her gloves and pulled them on tighter. She pulled out an elastic from her pocket that she had lifted from her desk back home, quickly tieing her hair into a messy bun she brushed off the sweat on her neck. The dirt on her gloves mixed with the fluid and smeared like red pastels on a white canvas. Her headband had been discarded on the ground as there was no need for it. Unzipping the pleats of her skirt and tightening the tie of her back pouch to her waist she stood up. The armor on her shins had gotten covered in smeared grass and dried blood, it had been riddled with cuts from the plants she had run through previously. Her toes were still numb and the bottoms of her feet were hot and moist, sticking very well to the bottoms of her sandals. Looking upwards at the trees she narrowed her eyes, the few streams of light that made there way through the leaves blinded her.

_He's gone to tell the others_

'What others?' unwilling to waste more time arguing with her new apparent 'inner' she would pass information with it.

_The rest of the Akatsuki of course_

'psh. He won't do anything'

_Sakura, your might cocky for a young girl, don't you remember what they did to you? The cuts they made the things they "fixed"_

Her lips twinged. Grabbing the pieces of the now shattered orange mask and what was left of the cloak she sprinted off in the opposite direction.

_Running away are we?_

'Simply being a strategist'

(Deidara pov.)

"She's alive?" he cringed at the thought. He sat with his hands covering his face on one of his birds, contemplating what to do.

"I could tell the others, then have to admit to being too scared of injuring her to fight, hn." He sat there feeling like a liar.

"Or I could tell them I was to scared she would injure me, yeah" his face was plain.

(Akatsuki base)

They were wide eyed except for Pein and the currently absent Konan. Itachi was standing, back on the creeking door frame listening to the what happened. When Deidara had finished with the report questions began flowing in.

"What did she look like in her release state?"

"How strong was she?"

"Did she look like she will live?"

"Was she bleeding?"

Deidara's face was annoyed.

Pein stood up.

"One question at a time starting with me. I only have two so this should be fast. 1) Where is Tobis' ring? 2) Why didn't you bring the body back for examination?"

Deidara looked like eh had been caught, his eyes averted to the floor and he stutterd.

"W-well sir, I did not bring back the body as she was crying over having killed him. If I tried to grab him she would have started a fight, hm. As for the ring, well it was in his coat and pieces of it are all over the forest, she tore him up and dragged him about 185 yards away from where we were standing. His shreds are everywhere, yeah."

"You fool, with his remains out there any tracker nin can find out everything about us. With his ring gone all they have to do is decipher it using basic hand signs!" his face was stern and his voice was tearing at everyones' ears.

"EVERYONE MOVE OUT NOW WERE GETTING THE BODY! Zetsu, you and Itachi go find the ring!" straight after commands they all 'poofed' off to the sight.

The earth was no longer red, no flesh hung from trees, and the remains were gone. All was as it appeared before the massacre. Deidara looked puzzled and the group looked upset.

"Well? Where is he Deidara?" Itachi asked mockingly.

"I- he, hm."

"SEMPAI WHERE WERE YOU?" a lean figure with orange mask and black cloak asked.

"Tobi?"

A/N: ok people so in the middle of writing this I just go the best plot twist idea ever! You are all going to love this. Also I have realized that I wanna make this a 3 story saga so of course the first one it called HANA: TALE OF ONE, as for the second its gonna be like HANA: -insert title here- and same for the third! So they won't be too many chapters but I hope you all like them!

MESSAGE FROM SAKURA:

If you wanna keep me fron letting out my biju then someone better REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry late update… enjoy?

DISCLAIMOR: DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Chapter 4**

**Hana Hime?**

"Tobi." The pink eyed man called. "Come here."

Light step were taken towards the man, small twigs and leaves breaking under his footing.

"Yes leader sama Tobi is coming!" he called happily.

The other members were watching him, inspecting every movement, any change that may prove this to not be Tobi.

"LEADER SAMA, DIEDARA, ITACHI, ZETSU, SHARK SAMA, EVERYONE! TOBI WAS SO WORRIED WHEN DEIDARA LEFT TOBI" his voice rung and annoyed the following people: everyone. A quick glance was past between Itachti and Pein, followed by a nod that signaled that it was indeed Tobi.

"Come let us go, Deidara."

"yessssir, un."

"if you ever feel the need to 'prank' us again, do realize that you will be punished… severely!"

"yess Pein-sama." And away the other poofed leaving Deidara and Tobi to 'work things out'.

A silence passed and the air thickened with confusion and disguist.

"Where were _you, hn?" _Deidara growled.

Silence still filled the space between them.

"Answer me! Where were you, hn?" he was getting annoyed.

The figure gave a quick glance and a snicker then raced off into the forest.

"Tobi? Un." Deidara called as he rushed in after the boy, amazed at his new found speed. 'When did Tobi get so fast?' Then a flash was noticed from the corner of his eye. Deidara jumped back and was tackled mid air.

"Get off me, un." He was flustered at how quiet the form was now. He could feel the satisfaction radiating off the boy and felt a sadistic smile spread across his face.

"Tobi?" that's when he noticed, as they were running he had gotten faster, shorter, thiner, lighter, and apparently much stronger. This was not Tobi.

"Yes sempai?" a sugary-sweet voice answered back to his surprise. They laughed as they had him pinned down. Deidara was now on the ground, chest down and back facing the enemy. A light weight was stradeling his lower back preventing him from escape, and with no chakra left from using it all up to get back to the base he was stuck.

"Whats the matter sempai? Not happy to see Tobi?" they laughed and giggles in his ear, moist, hot breath tickling his neck.

"What do you want, un?"

"Answers!" they screamed as they grabbed his head and smashed it against the ground, cutting open his forehead and allowing blood to pour out from the wound. Grabbing the mask they pulled it off and the originally black locks turned pink and flowed around the neckline of the pocelin skinned girl.

Satndign up she got off of him and pulled him up by his ponytail.

"Look at me!" she screamed in his face.

"unhu." Was all he muttered as his eyes fluttered open. "Hime, what are you doing? un. If you don't stop the others will come and stop you, hn" He was bluffing and she knew it.

"Now I know why you wear your hair in a ponytail" she said as he made a face. "You're a jackass, the perfect place to find a horses tail." She said angered at him.

"And you're a fool hime, un. You don't think Itachi or Pein noticed? They will come back and find you, un." This was a lie, as the whole akatsuki group thought it was Tobi.

"You're a bad bluffer, besides, I'm only a shadow clone." She smiled and Deidara's jaw dropped. 'fooled by a clone, nothing less I would expect from hime.' Her hands began to glow a light yellow and Sakura taped the back of his neck. His body went numb within a few minutes, and she ties him to a tree.

"What are you doing, un?" he asked a little scared.

"Immobilizing you." She took a step closer and whispered in his ear "when I'm done not even Tsunade herself will be able to fix you."

His eyes grew large and he tried to move his fingers, to no avail. She pulled out a kunai and cut away at his cloak.

"We only just met, un." He said with a smile. She looked up and then continued to cut away. Finally she had reached his chest and pulled out another knife.

"Wait, wait you don't even have the dessency to drug me? Un"

She looked up and gave a nod, pulling out a small brown glass bottle and a patch of cotton. She poured a bit onto the cloth and covered his mouth.

"Take deep breaths now" she cooed as his eyes closed.

She took her knife and cut around the mouth on his chest, it was knawing on air all the while. She then lifted the skin and made deeper cuts all around the original cut, forming a tube like shape of meat. She then pulled it out just a bit and grabebd a chakra string directly in back of it. She cut it and forced the meaty tube back in place. Stitching him back up and still held the chakra string. When she was done she fed the string into the mouth and watched it eat away at it, puckering and smacking lips and jaws ate away at the blue chord.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" he screamed. "What are you doing?"

he looked down and watched the mouth eating away at a blue glowing string.

"Ah, so your mouths move on their own. Unable to control them without feeling seems to be impossible then huh?" she commented as she scribbled it down on a piece of paper.

"What is it doing?" he screamed.

"Eating your chakra system. Soon there will be nothing left and you won't be a ninja but a normal man." She said with a pale face.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked gasping.

"To get you back for doing what ever it was you did to me!" she said as a tear escaped her eyes, her fists clenched and she bit her lip.

"We made you better…" his voice trailed off "I was told it was what you wanted…" he said.

Her face turned red and she cried. Her tears droping to the ground and her voice going raspy.

"Who would want this?" she asked.

"We thought you did, we only had your best interests in mind, un."

"Then why go looking for me?" she asked.

"You ran away, we never stitched you up, we didn't want you to die from blood loss, hn." His face looked sinsere.

The smacking, chewing mouth stopped as the last of the chord was eaten. He looked down, and a single tear fell.

"I'm sorry, _Hana hime. _I truly thought that was what you wanted, hn." He forced a smile for her.

She cut him down and grabbed the knife again.

'What are you doing? Hn."

She pulled out her arm and gave one clean cut from the wrist down to the elbow.

"Hime! What are you doing?" he was worried.

She pulled apart the skin and grabed a green and a pink chord, they were intertwined.

"You need to stop now Hana,un" he would stop her if he could, but he still had no feeling.

She pulled out the green chord and SNAP! She tore it out and continued to gently pull at it until she had about three feet worth in her hand.

"Hime.."

She cut down his arm and slowly fed in the green chord.

"If I can give you at least three feet of some of my chakra chord, unh, then you can regenerate yours back again." She said as she winced with pain.

"Hime"

A/N: whats going on ppl? Since when is she called hime? Where is tobi? Whats going on? Idk but keep reading it will get better! Please review 3

DEI: hmmmm. Hana hime… that's a good name for you pinky! Un.

SAKU: nice hair 3

DEI: if I could move you would not make that comment… hn

SAKU: if you could move you would get a haircut 3


End file.
